


Oblivious

by bishounen_curious



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Flirting, Gen, Summer, Tsukki is protective of his little ball of sunshine, Yamaguchi is so oblivious it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Yamaguchi so clueless? That idiot cashier was clearly flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr requested tsukkiyama with the prompt, "Wait... are you jealous?". i've never written these two together, so this was kind of a challenge. but their friendship makes me so happy i kind of love writing it

It’s Sunday, no volleyball practice in sight, and the weather was the epitome of a perfect summer day. When Yamaguchi asked him to go out into town with him, Tsukishima wasn’t the least bit surprised.

They didn’t frequently have the opportunity to just wander around without a purpose since they entered high school. The homework load had increased and the time commitment to volleyball rose exponentially, too. When they had free time, it was kind of a luxury.

For a while, Yamaguchi had really wanted to visit this new coffee shop in the center of town. Everyone raved about it: it wasn’t ridiculously expensive and everything was apparently delicious. But its schedule didn’t sync well with the boys’, so anytime they had nothing to do, which was usually late in the evening, the place was already long closed.

The brunette had texted him at 9AM on the dot pleading Tsukishima to go with him. It wasn’t like Tsukishima had other plans, anyway.

They met each another near the convenience store they used to frequent a lot when they were much younger. Yamaguchi was standing outside the entrance in a black tank top and dark green shorts. He looked like summer with his blinding grin and bright eyes as he waved eagerly at the approaching blonde. Tsukishima, himself comfortably in jeans and a plain white tee, nodded a hello. Then, they headed in the direction Yamaguchi was pretty sure the coffee shop was in.

It turned out the place was actually in the other direction, so after quite a bit of wandering and an onslaught of apologies from the freckled boy, they reached the cafe. A simple black square of a sign with white clean lettering read _CREAM_. Tsukishima held the door for the brunette, and as he admitted he didn’t mind the extra walking, they entered the door which jingled after them. 

Everyone had been nice: the place was pretty nice. Everything inside looked brand new. The theme must have been black and white, because everything from the chairs, tables, and chinaware consisted solely of those two colors. Even the walls and flooring, which were covered in a checkerboard pattern, matched the theme. 

Several people were inside, chatting, drinking coffee, having a nice Sunday morning. It wasn’t too crowded, but the place was buzzing with a welcoming, cozy energy.

Yamaguchi was absolutely thrilled. His big, ‘child-on-Christmas-morning’ eyes swept the cafe’s entirety, and he kept muttering _wow!_ and _neat!_ quietly to himself in a voice brimming with amazement. After his initial reaction, he pulled on the hem of Tsukishima’s tee and his face seemed to glow when he said, “Thanks for coming with me.”

The blonde averted his eyes and shrugged. It really wasn’t a problem. Besides, whatever made Yamaguchi happy made him happy.

The brunette dragged Tsukishima up to the counter, the blonde feeling kind of like a wet, limp noodle at the mercy of his best friend. Up closer they discovered the pastry display was also coordinated with the color scheme. Behind the glass were dozens of massive black and white cookies, vanilla frosted cupcakes with black wrapping papers, soft donuts with white icing and black sprinkles and several other confections that looked temptingly delicious. Yamaguchi covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Tsukki’s arm and gasped.

Tsukishima couldn’t even be annoyed at him. He was just _so_ happy.

They line was short, only a mother and child in front of them. As they waited, Yamaguchi’s eyes had become glued to the menu on the wall. “I honestly have no idea what I want.” He whined, “do you?”

“Probably just iced coffee. It’s hot out.”

“Oh, true. But,” Yamaguchi hummed, his face scrunched up as he had an internal argument with himself, “They have so many specialty drinks, and they all sound so _good_ …”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes while the mother paid for her things, her iced coffee and a vanilla donut her small daughter had already shoved halfway into her mouth, “We can always come back again. You can try something different then.”

“I know, but I want everything now…” he whined.

“You’ll get sick to your stomach from all the sugar.”

“I know, I know!” The brunette started laughing and poked the blonde’s cheek good-naturedly. “I’m just so indecisive.” Then the mother and daughter walked away and it was their turn to order.

“What can I get for you guys?” asked a boy behind the counter. He looked like a high school student. There was a black baseball cap on his head with the cafe’s logo on it, and had a black apron tied around his waist. The biggest grin covered his face, and it made Tsukishima feel nauseous. 

“Um…” Yamaguchi suddenly looked stressed because he still hadn’t reached a decision. “Gimme a sec. Tsukki you first.”

“Large iced coffee with milk.” As Tsukishima ordered, he noticed that the cashier wasn’t looking at him. He was staring at Yamaguchi with that same gross smile and a creepy look in his eyes. Yamaguchi was too busy scanning the menu frantically to notice the attention.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. What a creep. 

And the guy kept unabashedly staring at his best friend. He hadn’t entered anything into the iPad or seemed to have even registered that Tsukishima had spoken. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Stop staring at him,” was the blonde’s blunt reply.

 _That_ took his attention away from the brunette. The cashier turned his now less-friendly eyes onto him and interrogated, “Is he your boyfriend?”

Tsukishima frowned, switching from mildly annoyed to legitimately mad. “No.”

“Then there’s no harm in looking.” Then he had the audacity to smirk at Tsukishima as he typed on the iPad, and when he was finished with that went back to ogling Yamaguchi, “One large iced coffee with milk for Mr. Bad Attitude.”

Tsukishima wanted to punch him in the face.

Yamaguchi apparently had been too absorbed in his drink debacle to hear any of the other two’s exchange. “So…” Yamaguchi broke the tense silence with his uncertain voice, “can I have a medium iced caramel swirl latte?”

“Of course, baby.” The cashier winked at Yamaguchi, but he _didn’t_ see that either because now the brunette had started eying the pastry display with longing. 

After a moment of Tsukki fuming at his side and the cashier silently laughing at the blonde, Yamaguchi oblivious as could be, added with a guilty smile, “And one black and white cookie.”

The cashier rung that up immediately (that jerk). “Are you paying separately or together?” It seemed more like a challenge to Tsukishima than an actual question.

Tsukishima was about to say _together_ to spite this loser, but Yamaguchi blurted out, “Separate!” before Tsukishima had the chance.

The cashier smirked even wider and focused on Yamaguchi. “Because you’re such a cutie, you’re getting the cookie on me.”

Yamaguchi was absolutely ecstatic. “Thank you!!”

The brunette paid, and then it was Tsukishima’s turn. “And you owe me four bucks.”

Tsukishima gave him the exact cash with a glare, and the two walked over to the bar to wait for their drinks. Then that loser cashier winked at them from his spot and blew a kiss at the back of Yamaguchi’s head, and Tsukishima was using every bit of strength not to throw himself over the counter to rip that guy a new one.

“This place is awesome!” Yamaguchi singsonged, resting his chin on his palm as he leaned against the bar. “They’re so nice!”

How was Yamaguchi so clueless? “No,” Tsukishima grumbled, “that guy was a jerk.”

“He gave me a free cookie, Tsukki. He didn’t have to do that.”

“He did that because he was flirting with you.” Tsukishima bit back with a frown.

That seemed to be funny to the brunette, because Yamaguchi began to giggle. “ _No he wasn’t._ ”

“He called you a _cutie_. That’s kind of how flirting works.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks colored, but he still tried to dismiss the accusation. “He was just being nice.”

After a moment, they were handed their orders, and Yamaguchi thanked the barista with his warm smile. The two with their drinks, and Yamaguchi with his cookie, they started towards the exit.

Tsukishima was about to take a sip from his straw when he saw something on his cup. He lifted it to eye level and discovered a big frowny face had been scribbled onto the plastic cup in permanent marker. 

He was never coming back here again.

“Oh.” When they were outside, Yamaguchi stopped walking and stared at his cup. “Tsukki, you were right.”

“What’d he write on your cup?” 

“His number. And like three hearts.” Yamaguchi deadpanned. 

Tsukishima glared back at the door of the coffee shop and kept walking down the street as he shook his head, disgusted. “What an idiot.”

“Tusk!” Yamaguchi had to jog to catch up with his friend. With a mouth full of cookie, he asked, eyes narrowed deviously and his mouth curved in amusement, “Wait… are you jealous, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima glared at his friend and started to walk faster down the street while a whining Yamaguchi tried to catch up with him, his cookie crumbling all over the sidewalk and yelling, “ _I was only kidding!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> _god, tsukki_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
